


Day Dreaming

by sweetbaby_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbaby_1D/pseuds/sweetbaby_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrys wife, Alexandria, dies after giving birth to their son. When James is really sick, HArry takes him to the hospital, where he meets Louis, James' pediatrician. This is their story, retold through Harrys memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Dreaming

Harry remembers when he'd hated James. He remembers when he couldn't be happy that him and his beautiful wife, Alexandria, were finally going to be parents. He remembers when he cried on the couch downstairs almost every night because she refused to do it. He remembers when they found out that the only way to save Alexandria was for her to give up the baby, and though he was most definitely against abortion, he was all for saving the love of his life. He remembers promising to take care of the baby if and when Alexandria died, but not feeling like he actually meant it. He remembers the day Alexandria went into labor and they rushed to the hospital, the thought that she could possibly make it through and still have the baby only a faint glimmer in the back of his mind. He remembers Alexandria being rushed away from him to ICU as soon as the baby was delivered. And more than anything, Harry remembers the resentment he'd felt towards the baby when the doctors told him that Alexandria didn't make it. He remembers ignoring the baby when it cried because Harry was to busy crying himself. He remembers Gemma being at his flat 24/7 for about two weeks because he refused to even look in his sons direction, he couldn't because he looked so much like his mother and the hole in his heart only grew larger thinking about how Alexandria had given her life for James.  
What Harry doesn't remember is when he came to terms with the fact that she was gone and that hating the baby wasn't doing anything but making her upset in her afterlife. He doesn't remember when he started loving the little boy. He doesn't remember when he started calling him James, the name him and Alexandria had decided to give the baby in honor of Harrys best friend, Liam James Payne, who'd introduced the two. He doesn't remember when he started caring about James more than anything else in the world.  
What Harry does remember is when he cried so often because he'd found out James had a severe case of asthma, much like his own. He remembers when he loved the fact that, even though the doctors had diagnosed James with asthma when he was only three months old and Harry'd had to rush him to the pediatric ward of the hospital because of a breathing problem, James had only had that one scare throughout his first three years.  
Harry remembers when he was so scared of losing his son because the asthma had come back. He also remembers (and felt bad about it) when he was slightly okay with this happening to his son because he got to see that really fit pediatrician that worked in the pediatric ward in the hospital now.  
Harry remembers the time he'd had to rush James to the hospital about two weeks after his third birthday. He remembers that being the first time he'd ever seen the man. He remembers not being as worried about his son as he should have been because he was too busy thinking about how pretty the man was. He remembers being relieved when the man had told him that James was okay. He remembers when the doctor had introduced himself as Dr. Louis Tomlinson. He remembers when he thought about Louis for weeks after the visit.  
Harry remembers the second time James had to be rushed to the hospital (about two months later). He remembers being happier than he should have been to be back there because he got to see Louis. He remembers when he found out that James' asthma seemed to be getting worse. He remembers when Louis held him while he cried. He remembers when Louis gave him his number and said to call him whenever he was getting a bit overwhelmed.  
Harry remembers the time James was convulsing and Harry was panicking so bad he couldn't even drive and had to call Louis to make a house call (about two weeks later). He remembers when he thought James wasn't going to make it and leave him all alone. He remembers when Louis showed up and he thought everything was going to be okay. He remembers when things only got worse and he collapsed in the living room because he was so scared that his son was going to die and he couldn't help the panic. He remembers when he woke up in his bed and wondered how he got there and what was going on with his son. He remembers when he tried to get up and Louis told him to lay back down and relax and that James was alright. He remembers being surprised to find Louis laying in the bed with him. He remembers Louis telling him that James had went into shock but that he was perfectly fine now and was resting. He remembers when he started crying again and telling Louis how he didn't think he could handle this anymore. He remembers when Louis told him that he wasn't do back to work for almost two weeks and that he'd stay and help if Harry wanted. He remembers when he thanked Louis by kissing him and was surprised when Louis kissed him back. He remembers when James had came into the room and giggled his adorable little baby giggle. He remembers looking at his son with so much love and then looking at Louis with about the same amount, only to see Louis looking at the little boy with so much adoration that he almost choked. He remembers James running and jumping into the bed, snuggling between the two of them. He remembers the three of the falling asleep cuddled together.  
Harry remembers waking up the next morning to make all of them breakfast. He remembers James running down the stairs to watch Spongebob in the living room. He remembers Louis coming down the stairs saying that he was going to his house to shower and change and get a few things to stay over. He remembers when James started crying because he really liked Louis and he thought he wasn't coming back. He remembers telling Louis that he could shower there and wear some of Harrys clothes. He remembers thinking about how sexy Louis would look naked and how adorable he'd be in Harrys clothes that were probably too big for him the entire time Louis was showering. He remembers burning the toast and having to make more because he was so distracted by the thoughts. He remembers Louis coming back downstairs in some of Harrys clothes and looking so cute that Harry had burned the toast again. He remembers deciding that they didn't need toast anyway. He remembers the three of them eating and James asking Louis alot of questions, all of which he answered happily. He specifically remembers Louis telling James that no, he didn't have a girlfriend and never would because he liked boys with curly hair and green eyes. He remembers almost choking on his oatmeal when he saw Louis wink at him. He remembers James telling Louis that he thought he was talking about his daddy and Louis saying he thought he was too. He remembers James telling Louis that he thought his daddy probably liked Louis too. He remembers telling James that that was enough of that and to go watch Spongebob, to which James happily obliged. He remembers sitting at the table in awkward silence, sneaking glances at Louis every so often and blushing when he got caught. He remembers when Louis reached across the table to lay his small hand on top of Harrys bigger one, scooting so close that Harry could hear his heartbeat. He remembers when Louis told him that he had taken quite a liking to Harry and that maybe they could try something out. He remembers when he wasn't able speak and just nodded his head. He remembers when he melted at the feeling of Louis lips against his. He remembers when things got a bit heated and James walks in and Louis got up to chase James around the house playfully. He remembers when he spent the rest of the day playing with James and Louis. He remembers when he was happier than he'd been in a long time.  
Harry remembers when he and Louis had told James that Louis was gonna live with them now (three months later). He remembers when James was excited to help Louis move his things into their house. He remember when he was more excited than James and had asked Gemma to take him out for a while so he could help Louis get 'completely comfortable in his new home'. He remembers when Gemma gave him the dirty look when she'd picked James up. He remembers when he'd grabbed Louis around the legs and slung him over his shoulders, carrying him to the bed room. He remembers when he'd thrown Louis onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He remembers when Gemma called before things got to heated and saying that she'd just keep James at her house for the night and for them to be careful and have fun. He remembers when he was grateful to his sister. He remembers when he had fucked Louis so hard, they had to wait for a while to keep going. He remembers when they had round two, Louis topping this time around. He remembers when they went for more than seven rounds that night. He remembers when he felt like he was the luckiest man alive when he fell asleep with Louis in his arms. He remembers when he woke up to an extraordinary blowjob and returned the favor.  
Harry remembers when they'd picked James up from Gemmas house on the way to help Louis get his things packed. He remembers when they'd got everything packed late that night and decided to sleep at Louis and move it all in the morning. He remembers when they all slept cuddled together in Louis bed that they were gonna out in a storage the next day, along with his couch and other things that wouldn't fit in Harrys house. He remembers when he woke up early that morning and put everything into the car before waking Louis and James so that they could leave. He remembers when they'd made it home and put cooked pancakes for breakfast before bringing everything into the house. He remembers when they'd finished getting things situated and sat on the couch to watch the movie.  
Harry remembers when he'd drifted into deep thought just minutes after the movie  
xxx  
"What're you thinking about babe?" Louis asked his boyfriend, interrupting him form his thoughts.  
Harry smiled and wound his arm around Louis small waist, pulling him closer. "Day dreaming."  
And though their new life together had just started about an hour ago, Harry knew he'd never been quite this happy for so much chaos.  
Harry remembers when he fell in love with the pediatrician that'd always cared for his son.  
What Harry doesn't remember is when his life was ever more perfect than it is now.


End file.
